User talk:Ariyen/Archive
Welcome Welcome to the "other" wiki. RoseOfKali 20:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Appreciate it. Watching Ice Age with baby girl. The last one. Hope things will improve for you. Ariyen 20:53, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::TY. :) It's all a matter of time: 366 days to go. :/ RoseOfKali 20:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::: Heya, Ariyen! Welcome to the Original Guild Wiki. Hope you will be hang around here some. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hope that "be" was intentional, TEF. ^_^ (Btw, don't call him Ernie, or he will blow you up!) RoseOfKali 22:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks, TEF. Does feel a bit friendlier here. :-) Not hostile quite much. Ariyen 23:14, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Stay friendly and explain your actions, and all will be good. :) RoseOfKali 00:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::True. Summary is useful too. Ariyen 00:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Within reason it's even necessary. :) RoseOfKali 00:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Erm, typo above :-/ I can has proofreading. It is friendlier here (although, we, alas have our dramas). This is great place to be bold; on the whole, folks support the effort to make things better (even we they disagree with the method). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Well, large numbers of people in general tend to be quite reliable drama generators (especially when they don't have to worry about someone beating their face for saying something ^_^), but it's how they deal with it afterwards that makes the difference. RoseOfKali 02:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm a face beater. 02:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::: "Reliable drama generators." I've been talking to cable service about that. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oi, that just reminded me of my tv problem... I hate converter boxes. we lost half to most of our channels (Just while ago). Won't get cable, because had troubles with them. -.- oh well... 02:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) /qq /rant /rage /spam /drama I'm just fulfilling our quota so no one else has to. --Macros 06:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm the one that they don't warn you about. Welcome to guildwiki! I'm a bad person! This message brought to you by myself because it's important to get to know the people you will be dealing with. Note: This is in no way serious, except where it is. Have a nice day!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 05:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :hehe, if you were. You'd kicked me outta the chat room. ^.^ 06:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually its because I have no power on IRC, I can't kick you, even if I didn't want to.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 06:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yah, apologies, Ariyen. I forgot to not warn you about the Gigster, so I didn't. Had I remembered, I still might not have, but then again, perhaps I wouldn't. (If you haven't already, check out Gig's user and talk pages to check out his MTG card sets based on GW and GWiki. Brilliant, except when they're fantastic.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Happy One day later B-Day 15:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Quite an interesting template there. :-) Ariyen 16:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*joins in and brings cake* A F K When 18:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Happy birthday! -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 22:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you all! :-) Ariyen 00:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) o_O` So uh, our birthdays are 1 day off, and our wedding days are 1 week off, and you stole my userbox?! :O RoseOfKali 13:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :*sniffles*It's... It's pretty though! Sorry. Ariyen 19:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, why you sniffles? :P That was just a note on how strangely close two of our life events are. ^_^ Seeing my userbox was what made me notice. :D And you're welcome to have any userbox you want and change them anyway you want. RoseOfKali 02:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. It is strange. :-) Have had many strange occurrences, but some are interesting. Admittedly, so is this one. Ariyen 19:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Reverted Why I reverted on my ip... :You'd want to go with the ease and comfort of the user, and either way would code well. It is better and easier to do for people instead of {{subst:ri}) The code it's self can be changed in the template. So don't be such a "d" if you have a problem with me reverting to a better more working code. Ariyen 15:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Duly noted, your page should be ignored in further runs of the bot RandomTime 15:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Some runs aren't needed tbh, unless you're bored. :-) ::::The point of transcluding a template (leaving the template call in the article) is to be able to generate code dynamically. That is why all skills use a template to display skill info, for example - so that we can format that information uniformly for all skills and so that we can easily modify that format in the future without needing to edit every individual skill. ::::The point of substituting a template (replacing the template call with the generated code) is to have a commonly-used code snippet stored in one place that all users can refer to in order to insert that snippet into a page. These snippets should not be left as transclusions, because of server load as Viper already mentioned, and also because they will more than likely never require modification. If a template doesn't generate dynamic code (i.e. if it always generates the same thing), then there is absolutely no reason not to substitute it. "Ease and comfort of the user" doesn't factor into it. thought of an additional argument If a template is ever deleted or renamed, then every page that transcludes that template will have to be edited to remove or fix the transclusion. Thus, non-dynamic templates should always be substituted in order to avoid this situation. —Dr Ishmael 16:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Doesn't explain this though... if you guys are out to do all of that... Why should users use templates in the first place? Isn't the use of a template - to do the code so the user doesn't have to? :::::::I don't understand your statement that we are "out to do all of that". You still use the template to generate the code, you don't have to write the code snippit, and from your view, all you did is place the template. Lots of people didn't subst the template, which is the reason I ran the bot. RandomTime 17:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Edit template and have it to subst? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.148.31.114 ( ) 17:38, June 8, 2010 . ::::::::::What? RandomTime 18:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::A template can't subst itself, that would be like touching your ear with your nose. —Dr Ishmael 18:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Really? Hm, and I thought it was a possibility... o.O ::::::::::::With teh ols parser, I had one that did. I think it's no longer possible with the new parser, but I haven't really tried yet. --◄mendel► 18:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Pout I need something of a good template for my user page.... Thought I don't know to go on and do this or wait till wikia comes up with their changes. Ariyen 03:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Privacy... If you want to hide your real name, ask the sysops here for help to either delete the page or hide the history. (They can probably also tell you what would make more sense.) (And, don't forget to check your preferences to make sure your email isn't visible to anyone.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 08:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Wouldn't mind if they hid the history. email doesn't bother me, but linking to drama does. 08:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The name you give in the preferences (and that you really ought to give in order to be able to enforce your copyrights) is visible in various ways that you can't turn off (that's the point). The email address in the preferences should not be visible to anyone unless you use Special:Emailuser to mail someone else; then it will be used as the sender address. (THis ensures that nobody can spam you this way unless they also have a valid return address.) TEF, if you know of a way for that email address to be exposed, please file a bug report. --◄mendel► 11:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Deleted the name in preferences. Can you delete the history? (as I had nicely used my real name here, but was not intended to be linked into drama. I want the name gone. Those people have no respect on gww.) Ariyen 16:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you want this deleted as well? -- RandomTime 16:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope. Doesn't link to real name. I have many different handles and names I use. X-) I could say my real name was like say Adria, Lyra, Crystal, etc. so long as it doesn't link to real name - I'm cool. Ariyen 16:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Basically, don't want someone to try to use something as fact, when it may not be. So, drama crap too. Ariyen 16:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::If your name is anywhere on GW2W and you'd like to have it removed, I can take care of that for you. I'm offering here rather than there for no particular reason, though. 17:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Appreciate it. I don't think it's there. If is, I'll let you know here. I just am tired of people assuming, etc., instead of getting facts. I do have a busy enough life not to sock. For instance, right now I'm trying to help with our finances, take care of little one, plan a birthday party (not easy), help with family issues (grandma and relatives stuff = stressfull), and take time out a little bit to play the game to get away from it all or visit here and there a bit to try to do that. I get emails from friends and so they do what they do - I have no problems. I tell them my opinion and it's up to them what they do. I don't tell others what to do, never have. I give advice, but it's up to the others to either take it and use it or ignore it. In my past of adminship on star trek stuff and other things - most have used my advice. Lol, I was labeled counselor on a star trek irc server (that's gone now), because of how I am. No one considered me hostile, etc., and we didn't have bad trolls to deal with. Those that did try that stuff, learned quickly of their mistakes. gww is full of drama, trolls, and all that crap. 01:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) All fetid on the Eastern Frontier Thanks for adding the eastern frontier farm this week. I heard people talking about it, but wasn't inspired to check out the competition compared to Ruins. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 05:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. I don't agree with what the other person changed it as. It took me just as fast there as it would have in the mission. You just gotta know where they pop-up, etc. I did my first run there faster than I did in the Ruins. I'd re-edit it, but I'm not for a revert war. It's his opinion up there and not fact... I'd rather have an equal option, not "Unless ruins Fail" type wording as I call it. The type wording is rather idiotic and harsh, imo. Ariyen 18:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) how you can help I saw your offer to help with the images on IRC, and I've got something you can do now. My automated script to archive all the images is based on the database dump from September 30, so of course it won't be getting anything after that point. What you can do: Monitor the upload log and save a copy on your computer of all images uploaded on or after September 30, starting with File:Oasis QR table.png. When we're finally ready to restore the wiki on the new server, I'll need you to send me all those files so I can add them to the master archive. Sound good? —Dr Ishmael 04:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I will do that. Thank you for letting me help. Ariyen 22:22, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::After discovering a huge error in how I was getting the list of files (I explained it on my talk), I was able to incorporate all new/moved images up through October 19 in my new method of creating the master file list. I'm sorry for invalidating what you've done so far on this, but please continue monitoring all new images from today - my new method takes a very long time to run completely, so I'm not planning on running it again. Thanks! —Dr Ishmael 21:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright. will do. Ariyen 00:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I loled, thank you =] ^. Roxas XIII 09:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :On what? Ariyen 04:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Really, what did you find funny? Ariyen 04:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::The world shall never know.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 05:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, I guess. ;) Ariyen 19:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC)